


Genes

by Gage



Series: Father’s and Son’s [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: "He sure as hell didn't get that from me."





	Genes

\---

"Our kid is weird..." Were the first words out of his mouth... it was crude but true. Well in his opinion anyway.

 

It was the middle of the day and the two young men were lounging in the wide open space of the loft. The older of the two was laying on one of the many plush pillows, the younger and blonder of the two was splayed across the sleek sofa. Not even two feet away from them surrounded by large silk pillows was a very small infant. Who was sitting on a bunch of thick, navy blue, animal print blankets.

"Is not..." the blond didn't even bother too look up from his text book.

 

The baby's tiny fingers grasp onto one of the many toys that were within reach. Round moss green eyes took in the brightly colored teething ring, narrowing down at the chain link plastic rings. The baby raises a delicate brow seemingly sizing it up, before he actually lets out a sound that is a cross between a growl and a yelp. He than proceeds to stuff said toy in his mouth and screeches its victory over it. The fact that his ears stick out and his hair still isn't under any control makes the kid look sort of deranged... in a cute way.

The dark haired young man looks from their son to his boyfriend on the sofa, the expression on his face is enough of an I told you so.

The blond sighs softly before replying. "So he likes to play rough."

The two look back when they hear another yelp, the baby boy had thrown the teething ring away. He had both arms raised in the air and was still... growling at it.

After a few seconds of silence from them the blond speaks up. "Well we know one thing..."

"And that would be?"

"He sure as hell didn't get that from me."

Gus couldn't give any kind of retort for that. He frowned at his boyfriend, only this time the blond on the couch couldn't respond. He was too busy laughing.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Author's notes: Originally this was part of a larger fic that was a WIP. I gave up trying to force the pieces together. I wrote this one up yesterday after a good day at work, woke up this morning and wanted to post it.
> 
> Nothing whatsoever related to the B and G Chronicles.  
> 
> 
> * * *


End file.
